Talk:Chocolate Bunny
Created this article based on the information provided in the April 4th edition of the Scribe. I will not add it to the table on the Sweet Tooth page at this time, as the amount of time the sugar rush lasts for is not specified.Zyphern 16:56, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :Recheck the Scribe. He says it will offer 2 points toward Sugar Rush.--Sykoone 18:18, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::It says 2 points towards the sweet tooth. I just checked though, and all sugar rushes last for 5 mins (except creme brulle) SO incase it is an exception I will wait... Slightly changed page so link now points to a missing image, not article. fR0z3n.S0u1 06:55, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Acquisition My guess is that chocolate bunnies will be dropped similar to clovers, in that every monster will drop them. Post in this section screenshots of drops so that we may be certain as to whether or not this is true.Zyphern 17:56, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :There is absolutely no need for this. It should be fairly obvious once the event starts. --Rainith 18:45, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::Over the course of the Lucky Weekend users were constantly updating the discussion page with information regarding the drop rate. We need to know the specifics, for example:Does it Drop from ALL NPCs (Clovers were reported dropping in fort aspenwood), does it drop in pre-searing etc. Zyphern 22:09, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :::Yes and the information was worthless. These types of special event items have (since Wintersday 2006) dropped from all creatures in addition to any normal drops that they would have. They have been shown to drop from animals, and even practice targets. The only information of worth would be do they drop in pre-sear and do they drop in FoW/UW. For that you do not need screens. --Rainith 22:44, 4 April 2007 (CDT) pic: image:bunnyonsnakedance.jpg, image:joltfrombunny.jpg [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 15:10, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :Nice, Foo. You can update the picture on the article page if you want to match it to the Golden Egg page.--Morning Storm 15:32, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::Thanks. It's mainly to let people see what this is about. we will get higher quality pics in a few hours anyway. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 15:54, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :::I got a chocolate bunny in Pre-Searing, killing gargoyles, and my guild leader got an egg death-levelling charr.— Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 16:08, 6 April 2007 (CDT) They drop everywhere -- what is more valuable is to record what does not drop them. — Skuld 16:11, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :They were asking about if they drop in pre searing. I have just got an egg, too! ::If they do drop from Practise targets, 15 minutes of mass minion mastery proved to be very unlucky. --BlueNovember 19:36, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :::My running theory on this is that there's only a chance for the dummies to drop the first time they die - that when they come back to life they count as if they were a resurrected unit. -- JadeWarrior 23:54, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Have added "Untamed Pets" to the Acquisition list. Image http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:ChocBunnySWD.jpg This Was Droped from a Snow Wolf Lvl 5 in Anvil Rock. UW/FoW Has anyone gotten any of these from UW/FoW? I just did 2 UW runs and saw none. --Rainith 03:49, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :Probably just like the st.patricks day items, they will not drop in the realms. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 06:04, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Would it be helpful to include a "best Place/method" to farm for eggs and bunnies ? Also is there any truth to the rumor that higher level monsters drop eggs/bunnies more often? ~~Rud Categories Should this and the Golden Egg be put under Special Event items categorY? -26matrices Efficient way to farm? Has anyone found a good method of farming these and eggs? I've been killing low-level enemies in Istan but I've only gotten a few within an hour or so. :Dead Sword farming works great. On average, 2 eggs and 2 bunnies per run (~8 minutes), plus ofcourse the regular Dead Sword farming benefits =) --[riVen] 15:12, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ::Mountain trolls also work as well. --Dark Paladin X 08:09, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :::Best way is just to farm insects outside of Yohlon Haven (go to Arkjok Ward and then South) you get usually 3-4 per 2 minute run.(i suggest using the EOE Bomb ele build, kills them in a second) ::Vermin farming also works well --''Lemming64'' 09:23, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :::Run fast to the menagerie in Minister's Cho's estate. The sickened animals all die in pretty much 1 hit. If you aggro as many as you can and use inferno or other AOEs it's a really speedy run - i get 1-4 eggs or bunnies each time. I've been doing it on my warrior with rotgorts invocation and glyph of lesser energy, solely because they are the only skills he has, and they hit for 0 damage. And Droks trolls work well too, if you can kill them faster than anything else. - BeXor 10:40, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :::I like farming in The Floodplain of Mahnkelon, theres TONS of insects their, and a boss which you can kill for his green. I use this build >>> Video (sorry for low quality)69.132.174.156 10:48, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :::There is also the insects in holdings of chohkin. The sickened animals are easy though, for any class, soloable. Drop rate isnt as good as when I was doing it yesterday though. - BeXor 11:09, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Try keg farming the Spectral_Vaettir. I get about 7-10 a run (3 minutes). 09:08, 12 April 2009 (UTC)